


Cuddlebugs

by pil-flip (s_n_a_k_e)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, He really needs a hug, anyway if hive knight is sad the hivelings are too because they all care about him, like he REALLY needs one, no I'm not projecting at all what are you talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_a_k_e/pseuds/pil-flip
Summary: Hive Knight is very, very stressed. The rest of the hive notices.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Cuddlebugs

Hive Knight was not having a good day. He had not been having a good week. He hadn't even had a good month.

No. He hadn't been having a good _year_.

The hive was unorganized, he had not been prepared to have to run the entire hive and it was too much. He couldn't get anything done because there was just _too much to do_.

He was currently using some of his rare free time to cry, actually. Sure, he felt terrible taking a break when there was work to be done, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from crying. 

He was interrupted by a quiet buzzing outside. One of the hivelings, most likely looking for him to remind him that he needed to work. They knew not to go into his room without permission, but they did sometimes wait outside until he answered the door. He tried to calmly tell them that he'd be there in a minute, but instead of buzzing he just made a sound best described as a sad squeak. The hiveling outside sounded more concerned, bumping against the door a bit.

He couldn't tell them to go away. That would be terrible, and rude, and awful. He couldn't make any of the hivelings sad. So he told them they could come in, as long as they were quiet. 

The door opened just a bit, and the hiveling slowly buzzed into the room and over to where Hive Knight was sitting curled up in the corner. He tried to hide that he had been crying, but it obviously didn't work when he was still wiping away tears. The hiveling buzzes, bumps into his arm, and then flies out out of the room again. It isn't long before they're back with what looks like every other hiveling in the hive following them.

Hive Knight tries to get them to go away, leave him alone, but they just lay next to him and buzz softly, and at this point he is buried under the small bees. It's… soft. Like being covered in stuffed animals. He's still crying, but he's calmer. Less alone. The hivelings have been busy too. Everyone has been. They're all stressed. 

They're not getting onto him for not doing anything. They aren't bugging him to get back to work. They just want him to feel better.

And it does help. A lot.

Even when he's not crying, when he really should be getting back to work, they don't move. Half of them fell asleep and the other half are too comfortable to move. Hive Knight is, too.

It isn't much longer before he falls asleep, for the first time in too long.


End file.
